


Let's Make A Date

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [49]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Flirting, Frozen In Time, Kissing, Old Friends, Prosthetics, Unrequited Love, admitting feelings, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Reader and Bucky make a date.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Requested Fics [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/937128
Kudos: 11





	Let's Make A Date

**Author's Note:**

> request - Could you do an imagine where the reader who hasn’t aged since 1943 is in wakanda helping Bucky heal. He’s still in love with her but afraid to tell her.

‘Are you up?’ came a voice from the other side of the curtain. Bucky was perched on the low rise bed that made up half of his accommodation. He looked up as Y/N entered through the door hole. She was dressed in an electric blue dress which made her eyes pop and her hair was tied back in an intricate braid. She looked radiant Bucky had to admit. He smiled as she entered the small hut hands on her hips.

‘I thought you would be ready by now,’ she tutted rolling her eyes, ‘are you getting up soon?’

‘I’m up,’ he grumbled in jest though it was followed by a smile. He climbed up into a sitting position shuffling forward to the edge of the bed. He was dressed in just a pair of boxers though Y/N didn’t seem to mind. ‘You know by the time we get to the market now all the good stuff will be gone,’ she grumbled as Bucky manoeuvred around the room slipping on a wrap and belt that he often favoured now. Since he was forced to be an agent for years the freeness of the plaid over the heavy leather and armour was a much-loved change. He fumbled one-handed to change the boxers he was wearing. Y/N paid no attention and instead lay back on the bed and scrolled through her phone only looking up when she heard him grumbling as he tried to fit hi metal arm on one-handed.

‘Leave it off it’s hurting you,’ she said simply before going back to her screen which made Bucky smile. Though his arm often made him feel menacing he felt self-conscious when he didn’t wear it, feeling as though all eyes were on him. Y.N didn’t care which helped.

Once he was dressed he nudged her foot with his and she looked up and then sat up before climbing up off of the bed. They walked out of the hut in silence making their way out of the small neighbourhood Bucky had come to be a part of. The greeted people as they walked by down to the roadside which they ambled along down to the market place. Bucky liked it here. It was a nice life. Peaceful. It reminded him of the simple life he had back before he was drafted even more so now that he and Y/N had been reunited. As a friend of both Bucky and Steve and a nurse in the war, she had been captured from her station by Hydra who aimed to use her as leverage if necessary. Fortunately, she had been freed from her capture a few years before Bucky. It had been a hard transition for her too and so when Bucky had been dropped off in Wakanda by Steve he had invited her to join him feeling a slower pace of life might be the thing they both needed.

He was right. But it hadn’t helped him much as he had fallen madly in love. He had always had a penchant for her back in the day but he had too much of a wandering eye for her to be anything other than a friend but now he was head over heels. The only problem was he didn’t know how to tell her. As they moseyed about the market bucky watched her as she went from stall to stall eyeing up produce and haggling with vendors for a better price. She laughed and joked with them as if they were family which gave Bucky a dewy feeling in the bottom of his stomach. Before long they were near the end of the market and Y/N turned to him and said, ‘want to get a coffee?’

‘Yeah,’ Bucky said. He followed her up to the last stall where she bought a dozen apples and then they walked across the street to a little shop in a row of terraces. It was Jammed full of proper and they were forced to sit outside on a couple of rickety metal chairs but Bucky quite liked it. Whilst they sipped coffee and chatted he could watch the hustle and bustle of the market whilst being distanced from it rather than being up against the constant tide of people moving in and out the cafe.

‘What do you think?’ Y/N said. Bucky came to. He had been watching her intently, his mind wandering about what it would be like to kiss her. He imagined what it would have been like to slam through the market hand in hand or with his good arm around her pulling her close so everyone knew she was his. He looked at her mouth agape and she sighed knowing he hadn’t been listening to her.

‘Huh?‘ he said.

‘I said how about I make dinner tonight? Spaghetti, your favourite?’

‘Thought you had a date tonight,’ Bucky said knowing she had hit it off with one of the Jabari soldiers.

‘Nah that’s off he’s a bit of a dumbass,’ she said which made him chuckle.

‘Well I thought he was too good for you anyway,’ Bucky said.

‘You say that about everyone I date,’ she scoffed.

‘That’s because it’s true,’ Bucky said.

‘Oh yeah?’she said reaching across the table to prod him in the torso, ‘and who exactly would be good enough?’

Bucky said nothing. He smiled as a response but could feel his heart thump in his chest as she uttered those words. Luckily, a waitress came over at that moment and asked if they wanted the bill. They paid and made their way back to their houses chatting amicably along the way whilst Bucky hoped Y/N wouldn’t bring up the topic of dating again.

Once back home he lay on his bed and thought of everything he should have said to her back at the cafe. How he should have admitted his feelings. How he should have told her that he wanted nothing more to be the one to make her happy. How he would try so hard every day to do it. Before he knew it he fell asleep and was stirring just in time to swill his face and then dash to Y/N’s for dinner.

She was sitting next to the stove when he entered. A pot of pasta bubbling over an open flame with a bowl of meatballs and sauce sitting on the side. He sat down at the small kitchen table and fiddled with the place mat.

‘I thought you weren’t coming,’ she said.

‘Gotta keep you on your toes,’ Bucky joked, ‘nah I fell asleep.’

‘Must be nice,’ she said as she sieved the pasta from the water and dropped it into the sauce. After swirling it around she dished it up and brought it over presenting it to him with gusto.

‘Bon appetit,’ she said as she laid it in front of him.

‘Thank you,’ he said.

As they ate they chatted and drank wine which Y/N had purchased at the market earlier. As the sun went down she lit candles to light the room which made her look so pretty Bucky could barely keep his mind off of her. As the night drew to a close Bucky could feel the impulse to tell her of his feelings building up inside of him. He wanted to tell her but he couldn’t let himself do it. As she put the plates away and he led himself to the door she followed and they talked on the doorstep for a few moments.

‘I’ve had a lovely day Buck,’ she said looking at him with wide eyes.

‘I make a good date huh?’ He joked though it was immediately followed by a crimson red blush as he realised how flirty it sounded. He blamed the wine.

‘You always do,’ she said, ‘maybe next time we can make it official.’

Then she leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. Bucky tried to speak but could only stammer out a couple of garbled sounds as she laughed and said, ‘night buck.’

And with that she disappeared inside leaving Bucky stood watching the space she had just occupied speechless.


End file.
